Faces in the Crowd
by booksandtutus
Summary: Teddy/Victoire. 7th year at Hogwarts! I mixed up ages and personalities to my pleasure. All creds to JK Rowling!
1. Prologue

_7 years earlier…_

Teddy walked with his hands in his pockets through Aunt Ginny's backyard. The huge family gathering was making him feel suffocated and he needed a break from entertaining the toddlers and decided to explore. He tilted his head back and soaked up the afternoon sun. The rays tickled his face until…they didn't. Confused, Teddy frowned and opened his eyes.

Pink polka dots.

Teddy blinked.

"What are you stharing at? Ith called underwear. Now help me down!" the owner of said underwear cried, with a heavy lisp due to her missing front tooth.

Numbly, he complied. "What are you doing?

"Whathit look like I'm doing? I'm thwinging."

"Upside down? In a tree?"

"Whathit to you?" she dusted her blue sundress.

Teddy shrugged. "Food for gnomes."

She punched him in the arm. "Take that back!"

He shrugged again, grinning.

Pointing at him to make her point, she cried, "I'll have you know, I'm not scared of them! Nasty creatu—"

"GNOME!" Teddy yelled and pointed at the shrubs.

The girl shrieked and hid behind him, to his great amusement.

"You fink you're funny, do you?"

"Nah. I think I'm brilliant." He tried to smirk like Uncle George.

She wasn't having it. "Sure you are, señor dipshit."

"What's that mean?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Dunno. Heard it in one of Grandpa Arthur's muggle movies. It thounds good though, don't you fink, señor dipshit?"

"My name's er…Ted. Teddy."

"Nithe to meet you Ertedteddy. How old are ya?"

"It's Teddy."

"That's a funny age."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm 10."

"Really? So'm I!"

"You're 10? You're kinda short for 10."

"I'm perfect height for punching where it counts, dipshit."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Sure, dipshit. I'm Vicki." She held out her hand to shake his. "Vicki Weasley. Thanks for the tree. Ooh! I smell dinner! Race you. 3,2,1 GO!"

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1

Peering at the picturesque and vast yet economically deficient green valleys the Hogwarts Express, Vicki framed the image in her mind like a postcard.

"Vicki?"

She never understood what all the fuss about clouds was. They're clouds. They don't look like anything but clouds.

"Spacing out again, are we? Well in that case, I should probably let you know that I've met someone. His name is Poppycock and he jumps on trampolines for a living. We're getting married in two days."

Amorphous, fuzzy things, they were.

"And the Ministry of Magic was attacked by Cornish pixies. I bought a fire-breathing panda for 3 Sickles."

Pretty, but still. Shapeless. People just had funny imaginations.

"VICKI!"

"YES!" Vicki jumped. "Yes? Sorry Rose, you were saying? Pandas?"

"Alright," Rose snapped her book shut. Her T-shirt said _Be Careful Around Dragons, For You are Crunchy & Good with Ketchup_ and she wore old jeans. "That is IT. Sugar. Now. I think the trolley passed not too long ago, let's go find it before you fall into a coma and I have to drag your sorry arse to school."

Vicki laughed and did a mock bow with a swish of her hand and tilt of her head. "As you command, Your Majesty."

"Seriously, what would you do without me?"

Vicki grinned, "Starve. Probably get grounded too. And never make it to class on time."

Patrick groaned as he lay reclined across the booth seats of the train. He wore a red hoodie and black sweats.

"Teddy. Earth to Teddy. Calling Planet Teddy. Houston, we have a problem. Engaging Operation Arsehole." Patrick said, and shot a rubber band at Teddy.

"Ow!" Teddy cried, snapping out of his reverie, "The hell is your problem?"

"_You_ are my problem, you blooming arsehole. Have you been listening at all?"

"'Course I have." Teddy mumbled, nursing his forehead with his hand.

"Sure, mate. Here I am, pouring my heart and soul to you…"

"Mm, you were saying? A girl?"

Patrick feigned mock hurt. "Why's it you think I'm always talking about girls?"

"'Cause you always are."

"I resent that."

Teddy laughed. "Well? What's her name?"

"Nah bro. I was talking about _you_." Patrick nodded to him, "When're you gonna get yourself a gal? Last year at Hogwarts, might as well."

"Eh."

"How about Helen Spinnet? Hufflepuff, we had Charms with her in 5th year."

"Mm."

"Olivia Bones? Slytherin Chaser."

"She's got a boyfriend, genius."

Patrick raised his eyebrows, "Vicki Weasley? I had History of Magic with her last year."

Teddy snorted. "Not even funny, mate." Vicki sitting quietly in History of Magic didn't seem plausible. Vicki frolicking in a forest glade around some guy she'd just sacrificed to a heathen god? That image worked way better.

Patrick shrugged, "I dunno, she's hot."

"Mm and so's the Giant Squid." Teddy's comment was met with a crumpled ball of paper bouncing off his face. "Come on, we better get into our robes. We're nearly there."

A/N: Comments?


End file.
